Truth Be Told
by SweetieYouHadMeXx
Summary: What happens when someone finds out about the Cullen's secret, and who could that someone be? my first fan fic! fluff! chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Fan Fiction! Please be kind, but I don't mind any advice that's always helpful. And please review! Thanks **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the book of course I'm only here to write me own version of what i _could_ happen**

**

* * *

I thought the pain would never go away, it felt as if a fire was burning inside me and there was nothing anyone could do to let it out. We were in the meadow, our meadow and Edward had finally stopped hesitating and given in. He pulled me into his arms and brushed his cold lips around the base of my throat, a shiver went down my spine but it didn't seem to bother Edward, He soon started to kiss my neck slowly.**

"Are you ready?" He asked still kissing my neck, going up toward my jaw and back down.

"Yes." I gasped I didn't realize I had stopped breathing, and I could hear Edward softly chuckle. Then it happened all so fast, I felt his teeth bite deep into me I jumped as he did this, he had caught me by surprised.

When Edward took his first and final bite in the base of my throat I was scared he would lose control and might kill me. But he didn't, thankfully. I remembered waking up looking at my angels face; his golden, butterscotch eyes staring into mine.

"Is it over?" I asked my voice weak.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is." Said my angel's soft, soothing voice.

When I went to get up I realized I was in Edward's room on his couch, and I wasn't alone. Everyone was here, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, and Emmet it didn't surprise me to see that Roselie wasn't here. She still didn't like me, but I think she was starting too. After Carlisle was done looking at me making sure I was fine everyone left, leaving me and Edward alone.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked me.

"Well, better that your here." I replied and he pulled me closer to him, close enough that I felt his cold lips press against mine. Of course I couldn't resist and started to move my lips with his. "Is this better?" I asked

"Is what better?" He asked as he kissed my jaw and went up to my ear biting down on it a little.

"Well do you … have better control? "

He pushed away little but not too far keeping me locked in his arms, "Yes, Bella, its better much better." And he went back to kissing me again.

But then, I remember I was finally a vampire! I pushed away from Edward so I could look at myself in the mirror, on my way over I tripped and almost fell to the ground but Edward was there to catch me in less then a second. I guess my clumsiness still stayed now that I'm a vampire. When I looked at myself in the mirror my skin was a lot paler and my eyes, they had a reddish tint to them but other then that nothing else changed.

"What am I suppose to tell Charlie, oh god! What am I going to tell my mom?" I started to freak a little, what would Charlie and my mom say about me being a vampire. Would they even believe me?

"The truth of course," Replied Edward wrapping his arm around my waste and pulling me close to him, "I'll come with you, if you want." Did I want him to come with me? What if I told my parents and they don't want to be near me, or even worse what if they tell me I can't see Edward ever i _again_ /i ?

"I'm scared." That's all I had to say because I was, I didn't have a clue what my parents might say or do. Edward then pulled me closer to him locking me in his arms letting me know it will all be okay.

"It will all be okay." He whispered into my ear so quietly that not even a human could hear.

center -0- /center

Later that night I was still getting use to my vampire self, unfortunately I still had my clumsiness and my embarrassing blushing. But Edward seemed happy that it didn't leave, even though I wish it had. Edward also helped me with my running the first time I tried to run I almost went right into a tree, but Edward stood himself between me and the tree. We ended up falling to the ground me on top of Edward.

"Oops," I said blushing badly; Edward laughed his beautiful, musical laugh, "hey, I'm new to all of this." I said trying to defend myself but that just made Edward laugh more.

"You know…I like this." He said grinning as he took my face in his hands kissing me lovingly; "You do know that this is just the beginning of our eternity together."

"Yes and its going to be a wonderful eternity too." I said and he smiled that crooked smile of his that I loved.

* * *

Okay soo what did you all think? Please leave reviews! I'd love to hear from you all! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella!" I heard Alice say running over to us, I got up off of Edward fast, blushing a bit. I had forgotten we were still on the ground.

"Hello Alice." I said to her feeling Edward wrap himself around me.

"Bella, come on lets go." She had on a smile and was very cheerful.

"Go where?" I asked

"Shopping, of course!" Oh no, not another shopping trip, but before I had time to say no I was already being pulling to her car and we were driving away.

"Alice, you have spent enough money on me already!" I pleaded with her to not take me shopping but she replied.

"Bella, this shopping trip isn't for _you_." I was shocked, finally a shopping trip not for me.

"Then who is it for?" I asked out of curiosity

"Edward." She said with a grin spreading across her face.

"If this is for Edward, then why isn't _he_ here?"

"It's a surprise silly." She said all giddy. As we approached the mall I realize not many people were here, which was odd for a Saturday after noon. We found a parking spot in no time, thanks to the half empty parking lot. We walked into the mall, Alive dragging me to god knows where. Suddenly we were coming to a store with the name Seductive in big, pink, neon lights.

"Bella, do you mind waiting out here for a second?" She asked her tone friendly.

"No, go right ahead." I was just thankful I didn't have to go in with her. I watched her as she walked in to the store, her graceful, dance-like-steps. I walked over to a bench not to far from the store, still having a clear shot of the inside of it. I could tell the store wasn't anything I'd enjoy I could see manikins with all types of different bras, and panties, thank god for Alice, not dragging me in there.

"Bella!" Called Alice, waking me from the daze I was in; I stood up and started to walk toward her. As I got closer I saw her holding a small, pink bag. _What's in there? _I thought to myself, but did I want to know? "Ready?" She asked I could hear the giddiness coming back.

It began to rain as we walked toward the car "Alice," I said as we hurried to get out of the rain.

"Yes, Bella." She said as we got into the car.

"Are you going to tell me what's in there" I gesture to the bag.

"All in good time, Bella." And I figured that's all I would get out of here.

----

Before I could even open the door to The Cullen's house Edward, was already there scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Let me down!" I giggled

"No, not until you tell me what you got." And he slapped me on the butt playfully.

"I don't know Alice, wouldn't tell me. Why don't you ask her?"

"She won't tell me either." He said carrying me up to his room.

"Well… Could you put me down then?" and he did, he set me down on his black, leather couch. I leaned back and closed my eyes, listening to the rain outside hitting the window.

"Bella?" Edward whispered into my eye.

"Yes?" I whispered back opening my eyes to find he was only inches away from my face.

"I love you." And then he kissed me softly on my lips, I suddenly felt his cold arms bring me into him only to hold me tight to his body.

It felt like we spend hours kissing there on the couch until we heard a quiet knock at the door "Can we come in?" Asked Esme outside the door.

"Yes." Signed Edward and he pulled me onto his lap

"Charlie called, he was looking for Bella." Said Esme walking in to the room with Carlisle walking in behind her

"Charlie." My eyes winded in horror

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Asked Edward

"What am I suppose to tell Charlie?" I started to panic

"Bella," said Esme, "don't worry, he loves you." And both her, and Carlisle left the room

"She's right Bella," said Edward "if you want I'll come with you."

"Of course I want you to come." I said in to his shoulder.

----

On the ride to my house I was quiet I wasn't sure how to tell Charlie that I'm a vampire, hopefully he won't freak out.

"It'll be okay." Edward said holding my hand, I hope he's right. We slowly pulled up to the house, Edward turned off the car. "Ready?" he asked

"No, but let's just get it over with." As I went to open the door Edward pulled me to him and kissed me lovingly on the lips.

"Hello?" I called walking into this house

"Bella?" Asked Charlie from the living room, wouldn't he know it's me by now?

"Yeah dad, it's me." Edward and I walked into the living room, "dad?" Charlie looked up at me and Edward from the TV.

"Bella?" he had a strange look on his face, "What happened to you." And he got up to touch my face, that's when he looked right into my eyes. His face read horror all over it, "Bella…" he said quietly backing away a little, "What happened to you?"

"Dad," I began, "we need to talk."

* * *

how did u guys like it .. sorry its short i'll try to make the next one longer .. please review!

thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

There is some fluff in this one! i didn't detail it sorry but i know some ppl don't like detailed fluff and i want everyone to enjoy soo i put alittle detail in it.

Hope u all enjoy!

* * *

"Bella, what is going on?" Asked Charlie sitting down in his chair, Edward took my hand and we sat down on the couch.

"Dad," I began "I went to the Cullen's but not to spend the night with Alice."

"What!" Yelled Charlie jumping out of his chair, "what were you doing!" he asked eyeing Edward.

"No, Dad, it wasn't like that!" I jumped up trying to calm him down.

"Then what were you doing, and why do you look like, like _this_?" Charlie sat back down in his chair but he wouldn't stop eyeing Edward.

"Dad, the Cullen's are…" I trailed off; I was getting scared who knows what Charlie would do.

"Are what?" He asked sitting at the edge of his seat.

"Vampires, we're vampires' sir." Said Edward

Charlie began laughing, "Oh you two are funny!" he said laughing, "You really had me there!" Edward and I looked at each other and then back to Charlie; his laugh began to quiet as he began to notice we weren't laughing.

"Dad, this isn't a joke. What Edward said was true."

"But vampires aren't real Bella." Said Charlie he looked a little annoyed now

"Let us show you," said Edward. Edward threw Charlie onto his back and began to run in great speed, I fallowed them. We went through the forest dodging trees, only missing them my inches. When we finally stopped we were at the Cullen's Edward gently put Charlie down. His eyes were wide full of fear, his face was a light shade of green, he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Dad, here sit." I lead him to the porch and slowly sat him down.

"You, you really are…" Charlie looked scared half-to-death "vampires." He whispered very quietly.

"Yes, sir, we are." Said Edward walking toward him, but keeping away a safe distends to not scare Charlie.

----

After The Cullen's discussed everything Charlie went home, he thought it would be a good idea for me to live with the Cullen's. I think he was just scared of my blood lust.

"Bella?" Edward whispered as we sat cuddling together on his couch.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"There's something I been wanting to do with you, and only you." And he slowly brushed his cold lips down my jaw to thr base of my throat, and then he went back to my mouth and i moved my lips with his.

Before I knew it he was on top of me and we were both naked, I moved with him and moved my lips with his. I thought it wasn't possible for vampires to sweat but our body's became hot and sweatyas we went on, it seemed like we made love for hours. I didn't want it to stop.

----

After we both lied there neither of us wanted to move from each others embrace, Edward would randomly kiss me on the cheek or on the top of my head, as I rested my head on his chest. My head went up and down as he breathed in and out slowly.

"Edward, I'm having a strange feeling." I said softly, he pulled away from me but not to far away, so he still had his arms around me.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked with a concern look on his face.

"Well nothings _wrong_ but I feel thirsty; maybe I just need some water." As I tired to get up Edward pulled me back down on top of him.

"Bella," he chuckled, "you're not thirsty for _water_, you're thirsty for blood." He chuckled some more. I started to blush and it made him laugh more.

"Well when can we go hunting?"

"We'll go tomorrow." And he pulled me closer to him.

* * *

I'm really sorry if this is short i'm trying to make them long! i'll do my best to make them longer tho! and sorry for any spelling mistakes sometimes i miss them. But thanks for all the reviews!

by the way have any of u read Hesitation By ILoveTwilight if u haven't u really should its an awesome story i loved it! she's a good writer!

Tara x0x


	4. Chapter 4

sorry this took soo long to get up the thing was being weird and wouldn't let me put up this chapter but here it is!

sorry for spelling sometime my spell check doesn't get some of the words

* * *

"Bella, don't worry so much it's an instinct you get when you become a vampire." Edward said trying to calm my nerves. We were just about to start hunting when Edward realized my nervous face.

"I'm not nervous." I lied hoping he wouldn't read through me. But he just chuckled softly and ruffled my hair.

"C'mon lets go." He said grabbing my hand and leading me into the think woods.

And then I smelled it, that sweet aroma it made my eyes go wide, my nose fair, and my mouth filled with venom. I raced through the woods to locate the smell. Then I froze right before my eyes stood a deer grazing grass not even knowing its life will end in only moments. Before I knew it I attack the deer, I heard a crack as I broke its neck leaving it paralyzed. I could hear the blood rushing through its pulse and I couldn't control myself any more I began sucking the blood draining the life of this poor creature's body.

"See it's an instinct Bella." Edward said walking toward me as I stood looking at the dead corpse before me. He rubbed my back slowly making me shiver from his cold hands, "Wait until you try mountain lion." He chuckled.

- - - -

I went through 5 more deer before my thirst was satisfied; we began walking through the woods and suddenly Edward froze. I touched his stone cold cheek brushing my fingers lightly against it.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked cautiously

"Don't you hear that?" He asked still frozen, I began to listen closely and I heard footsteps walking through the woods.

"It's just someone walking in the woods." I kept looking at his stone figure

"It's not just anyone," He began, "Its Jacob Black."

"Why is he here?" I asked him knowing he probably read his mind already.

"He was walking and found the dead deer and now he's finding what killed them." I touched my face, there was still some blood by my lips that I didn't get completely off, and my shirt was a little blooded stained; I was a little messy for my first time hunting. "Bella, he's getting closer we need to go now."

And then we were off running through the woods at lighting speed, I felt free every time I ran. "Oaf!" Did I hit a tree?

"Bella?" Oh no it was Jacob I hit! "What… What are you…? You came out of no where…" and he looked down at my shirt he saw the blood and his eye widened in horror.

"Hi Jake." I said trying to get his attention off my shirt.

"It was you?" He stood up quickly, "and there blood by your mouth?"

"Bella!" Called Edward appearing from the trees, and suddenly froze as he took in the sight of Jacob.

"You're both?" Jacob's face read horror all over it.

"No, Jacob." I tried to talk to him but he stepped away from me and started to run back toward the way he must have come.

I stood there frozen what would Jacob do? Would he tell people? Would he tell his father? Shit, what would Billy do?"

"Bella, we need to get out of here _now_." Said Edward's stern voice, but I couldn't move I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob's face when he saw the blood, his eyes full of fear, and how he ran, like he saw a monster. But I'm not a monster I'm still Bella, wasn't I? "Bella, c'mon." Edward began tugging my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked waking out of my daze

"My house not lets go." And we began running again I made sure I wouldn't something, or someone again.

When we finally reached Edward's house Edward quickly made his way inside and I fallowed close behind.

"Edward!" Yelled Alice running down the stairs, "I saw what happened!"

"Did you see anything else?" Asked Edward eagerly

"No, nothing else yet. But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." And Edward made his way up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked

"Carlisle." And both me and Alice hurried quickly to fallow him.

----

"What are we going to do?" Edward yelling stressfully at Carlisle

"Edward calm down, Alice said she didn't see anything so we'll wait until something _does _happen before we act." Said Carlisle's calm, soothing voice.

"No!" Edward roared, "We act_ now _before it's too late."

"Edward," said Alice's small voice, "Listen to Carlisle, we need to wait for all we know nothing _could_ happen."

"Exactly! Something _could_ happen."

"Edward," I finally spoke, "please lets just wait and see what happens." He looked at me for a long time before his angry face softened.

"Fine, we'll wait but once something does happen and something will happen, we're out of here!"

"Out of here?" I asked, "Edward, what do you mean?

"Bella, if Jacob lets out our secret then we'll have to move away from Forks." Move? But I can't move everything happened to me here in forks, and I couldn't let the Cullen's move because of me. There was only one thing I can do, make sure Jacob doesn't tell.

* * *

soo how did u all like it? please leave reviews! i hope u all liked it .. and sorry for it being short i'm trying to make them long 


End file.
